1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus is known that has a storage unit configured to store files and various kinds of information. An example of such an information processing apparatus is an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) having a printing function, a copying function, a communication function, etc. An MFP having a communication function can receive/transmit a file from/to another information processing apparatus.
In recent years, there has been a need for a reduction in power consumption of information processing apparatuses. To meet such a need, for example, an information processing apparatus is switched into a power saving state in which electric power is cut off to a storage unit such as a hard disk for storing files thereby reducing power consumption. However, in this case, if it is requested by an external terminal or the like to read a file or other information stored in the storage unit, electric power is re-supplied to get the storage unit to return into a state in which the information can be read. However, this needs some time and thus a problem occurs that it is difficult for the information processing apparatus to quickly respond to an information acquisition request issued from an external terminal. Besides, because the information processing apparatus returns into the normal power state from the power saving state in response to the information acquisition request, it is difficult to achieve a sufficient reduction in the power consumption of the information processing apparatus.
To solve the above problems, it has been proposed to configure an information processing apparatus such that when an information acquisition request is received from an external terminal when the information processing apparatus is in the power saving state, a quick response is performed using duplicate information stored in advance in another information processing apparatus while maintaining the power saving state (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53902).
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53902 allows the information processing apparatus to quickly respond to an information acquisition request issued from an external terminal when the information processing apparatus is in the power saving state while the information processing apparatus remains in the power saving state.
However, even in the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53902, when the information processing apparatus in the power saving state receives a process request from another apparatus, if the process request is for a file stored in the information processing apparatus, it is necessary to re-start supplying of the electric power to the storage unit to perform the requested process. Thus, the retuning into the normal power state from the power saving state makes it difficult to achieve a sufficient reduction in the power consumption of the information processing apparatus. If the information processing apparatus is maintained in the power saving state to achieve a high reduction in the power consumption, a problem occurs that a processing request for a file stored in the information processing apparatus is not performed.